The popularity of large format inkjet printing is rapidly increasing. The uses include wall coverings, signs, banners, and the like with the images in a form of designs, symbols, photographs, and/or text. Some inkjet large format applications such as illuminated signboard use a polymeric film as the supporting base and on which one side is applied an ink-receiving layer as the carrier of the image.
The film media can be used as regular “front-side” viewing, where light, e.g., sunlight, illuminates the media from the front and reflects back to the viewer's eyes. Some film media can be used as “back-side” viewing, where light equipped in a light box illuminates from the opposite side (back) of the film media through a light diffusion panel or light diffusion coating layer and illuminates the printed image, which may then be seen by the viewer looking at the front-side of the film media.